one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku vs Dark Pit
Riku vs Dark Pit is Peep4Life's one hundred and nineteenth OMM. Description Kingdom Hearts vs Kid Icarus! If Sora and Pit had more of an attitude, you'd end up with these two. And now they want a fight to settle their differences. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Arlon's Lunar Sanctum (Kid Icarus) "So. He's in here, right?" Riku said smugly. Arlon remained unfazed. "Sure. Just... be careful. The angel gets very agitated and... well... he really wants a fight." "Good; I'll give him one." Riku said, as he marched into the room. He came face to face with Dark Pit, who chuckled. "Heh. Guess I should have known there would be more than one challenger. Step right up if you fancy dying today." Dark Pit sneered. Riku frowned and raised his Keyblade. "Bring it on!" Nobody blink! Fight! Dark Pit broke the Silver Bow and clashed his blades against the Keyblade, which Riku had began manipulating to use fire projectiles. Dark Pit kept up the attack, kicking Riku across the room and into the wall. But the separation allowed Riku to fire multiple blasts of flames at the angel. Swiftly, his orbitars came up, defending him, but Riku charged in and kicked Pittoo across the floor. He then hit several Thunder shots, stunning him in place. This then opened the door as the dark angel was exposed, taking multiple slashes to the back and to the chest. Pittoo used his Electroshock Arm and whacked Riku across the air. With a shot from the bow, he caught him in the back and then charged in with a grenade at the ready. "Goodbye." Pittoo scoffed, as it exploded on Roxas. But much to his surprise, Riku was healing himself from the attack. "Just a scratch." he assured himself, firing Ice Projectiles at Pittoo, knocking him back. The angel quickly summoned a Paralysis Card, which circled him and kept Riku at bay. The keyblade wielder threw attack after attack at him, but Pittoo was relatively protected. Until he decided to rush him, which resulted in a blast from the keyblade, knocking him to the track below. Riku pursued, evidently wanting to finish off the angel, but Dark Pit had found... a tool. With a mighty rush, the Exo Tank sped into Riku at full speed, knocking him over. Riku landed hard, and there was a vicious crack, but he was hellbent on carrying on healing. But, as quick as that, the tank locked on to him. And it was all over from there on in. KO! The charred remains of Riku stained the track. "Awesome!" Pittoo smiled, as he exited the vehicle. "I can see why the twerp likes them so much." He then flew back to his post. Where Arlon applauded the effort. "Indeed. A mighty impressive show, young master. But tell me: Do you think you will fare so well when ''he ''arrives?" "Watch me." Dark Pit smirked. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Dark Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:2019 Category:Kid Icarus vs kingdom hearts Themed OMMs Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees